Skin & Bones
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: Jade West notices a change in the almost perfect girl in school, Tori Vega. Tori's getting skinnier and skinnier each and every day. When Jade figures why she's so skinny, she realizes something about herself she didn't know. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Picture Me Broken lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

_Skin & Bones_

_Chapter One:_

_"I know you'll go until you're skin and bones."_

* * *

"Have you noticed a change in Tori lately?" Jade asked Beck as she stared at Tori from across the hall. Her clothes seemed as if they didn't fit her as well anymore. Beck looked at her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, kind of." Beck replied. "What do you think is going on?" He asked.

"Don't know." Jade said with a shrug. "Let's ask." Jade said, taking a step, but soon stopping as Beck grabbed her arm. She turned to face him. "What?" She snapped.

"It's none of our business." Beck said. The bell rang and Beck quickly pecked Jade on the cheek. "I gotta get to Gradstein's class. If I'm late, he'll kill me." He said, walking away.

Jade stared at Tori as Tori closed her locker and disappeared behind the corner. Jade closed her locker and watched as Trina walked down the stairs. _She _had to have known something. She was Tori's sister.

"Hey Trina." Jade said, walking up to her.

"What?" Trina snapped.

"I need to know what's up with Tori." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Trina asked.

"You know what I mean. She's extremely skinny." Jade said. Trina sighed.

"Tori has been starving herself. She doesn't eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner. If she does, she throws it all up." Trina said. Jade's eyes widened.

"Why would she do that?" She asked.

"Well, she's.." Trina trailed off.

"She's what?" Jade asked.

"She's gay." Trina finished. Jade's eyes widened even more. "Tori wants to impress this girl, but she doesn't fell like she's good enough unless she's all skin and bones." Trina explained. "Anyway, I gotta get to class. Later." Trina said, walking away.

Jade stood there like a statue, staring at the floor. Who was Tori trying to impress? Why would she think she wasn't good enough until she was skin and bones?

Jade shook her head, ridding the thoughts and walked to her vocal class.

* * *

Later at lunch, Jade watched as Tori picked at her salad with her fork.

"Tori, how come you haven't touched your food?" Cat asked.

"I'm just not that hungry." Tori said, pushing her food away.

"Yeah, why don't you tell us the truth?" Jade asked rudely.

"Jade!" Beck scolded.

Tori looked at Jade with sad, depressed eyes. "That is the truth." She said quietly.

"Sure it is." Jade said.

"Jade, why are you being so mean?" Cat asked.

"It's okay, Cat." Tori said. "Jade is just naturally mean." Tori said, grabbing her bag and getting up. She walked away from the group into the empty school.

"Go apologize." Beck ordered. Jade looked at him. "Now." He ordered.

Jade groaned, grabbed her bag, and got up, following after Tori into the large school. She walked in and walked up to Tori who was sitting down beside all the lockers that were below hers. Jade sat down next to her. Tori looked at her.

"You want to be mean to me some more?" Tori asked.

"No, Beck ordered me to apologize." Jade said.

Tori waited. "Well?" She asked.

"Oh, that was my apology." Jade said. Tori rolled her eyes. "Look, Trina told me everything." Jade spilled. Tori looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah. I saw you were really skinny and I asked her what was going on." Jade said.

"Why do you care in the first place?" She snapped.

"I was just curious." Jade snapped back.

Tori rolled her eyes. "It was none of your business in the first place!" Tori exclaimed.

"Jesus, calm down." Jade said. "Who are you trying to impress anyway?" Jade asked.

"None of your business!" Tori said, getting up as the bell rang and walked away.

Jade got up from the floor and walked back to her locker. She opened it and looked across the hall at Tori's locker. She turned her head back to her locker and began pulling notebooks out.

"Hey," Beck greeted. "Did you apologize?" He asked.

"Sort of." Jade replied.

"Jade," Beck said with a sigh.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You were supposed to actually apologize. Not sort of apologize." He said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sorry." She said, annoyed.

"There you go. Say that to Tori." He said.

Jade shook her head. "No." She protested.

"Why not?" Beck asked.

"Because, she already yelled at me, telling me it was none of business." Jade replied.

"Well, it isn't." Beck agreed.

"Well, just to let you know, I already know why she's so skinny." Jade informed.

"What? How?" He asked surprised.

"Trina." Jade replied with a smirk. "Do you want to know why she's skinny?" Jade asked.

Beck hesitated. He wanted to know, but on the other hand, he didn't. He finally shook his head. "No. It's stuck in your mind." He said, turning around and walking away.

Jade sighed and closed her locker. She chased after Beck and grabbed his arm. "Fine, I'll apologize for being mean and asking Trina about what's going on, okay?" She asked, hoping Beck would forgive her.

He smiled. "Good girl. She's over there, talking to Trina." He said.

Jade looked at Tori and began walking over to her.

"I'll see you at home." Trina said, turning around and walking away. Tori turned around and saw Jade standing behind her.

"What do you want now?" Tori snapped.

"I'm sorry." Jade said.

"For?" Tori asked.

"Being so mean at lunch and asking Trina about what's going on." Jade said.

"I forgive you." Tori smiled.

Jade smiled back and turned around. She walked back to Beck and the two walked away together, holding on to one another.

Tori sighed heavily as she watched Jade disappear behind a corner. "Will she ever love me?" Tori asked herself.

* * *

**A/N: I made this story for all the girls who think they will never be good enough, so they starve themselves. You're beautiful inside and out! No matter what anyone says. 3 Stay strong.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Skin & Bones_

_Chapter Two:_

_"Hey dear, I fear, I'll watch you disappear."_

* * *

Tori unlocked her front door and walked into her house, closing the door behind her and falling backwards onto her couch. She closed her eyes as exhaustion took over her body. She hadn't eaten in days and the hunger was clawing at her body. Her stomach growled and she groaned loudly.

"You need to eat something, Tori." Trina said, coming down the stairs and sitting on the couch by Tori's head.

"I can't. I have to be perfect." Tori said, sitting up.

"Jade doesn't care what you look like. She's still straight and she's still dating Beck." Trina said, trying not to be mean. Tori sat up and slid next to Trina, resting her head on her shoulder. "Please, eat something." Trina begged, her voice full of worry.

Tori looked up at her sister. Her eyes were sad and filled with concern. Tori smiled slightly. "Fine. I'll eat something." Tori said, giving in to her sister's sad eyes. She got up and walked to the fridge and opened it wide. All that was in their were cheeseburgers, a couple steaks, watermelon, and meatloaf. Her mother needed to do some serious shopping. Tori needed salad. That was something that wouldn't fatten her up as much.

Tori grabbed the container of sliced up water melon and took a few pieces and ate them. The feel of food going into her stomach felt so good, she began to eat more. Half of the container was empty by the time Tori decided to stop eating and put the container back in the fridge.

"How much did you eat?" Trina asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Quite a lot." Tori said, putting a hand on her stomach.

Trina smiled. "Proud of you. Now start eating like that every day. I'm sick of seeing my sister's face all worn out and depressed. I want her cheekbones back!" Trina chuckled. Tori smiled. "I'm going for a small run. I'll be back later. Try eating a little bit more." Trina said, walking out of their back door.

Tori sighed and looked at her stomach. She didn't want to turn fat. She ran up the stairs into the bathroom, knelt down by the toilet, stuck her fingers down her throat, and threw up, ridding all the food she ate that day.

* * *

"I love this movie." Jade said as Warm Bodies ended.

"It wasn't really in your department." Beck said, getting up and throwing his bottled soda away.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, getting up from the floor and sitting down on Beck's bed.

"It's just there was barely any scary parts and it's a romance story." Beck said, sitting down next to her.

Jade shrugged. "So, it still has zombies." She said.

"I thought you liked the kind of zombies that have their skin falling off their body and blood and guts all over them?" Beck questioned.

"Zombies are zombies!" Jade snapped.

Beck chuckled, but soon sighed afterward. "Can you tell me why Tori's so skinny now?" Beck asked.

"She's starving herself because she wants to be perfect for this girl." Jade told him.

"You mean guy, right?" Beck asked.

"No. She's a lesbian." Jade said.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah."

"She hid it so well." Beck said, still surprised.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking." Jade said.

"Do you think she's okay?" Beck asked.

"If you want, we can check on her." Jade suggested. Deep down, Jade really wanted to see if Tori was okay and she didn't know why.

"Yeah, let's go." Beck said, grabbing his keys and getting up from his bed. Jade followed him outside to his car and got in, not bothering to speak. "You okay?" Beck asked as he pulled onto the road. "You seem kind of quiet." He said.

"Just not really in the mood to talk." Jade replied.

"Whatever you say." He said as he drove towards the Vega house.

Beck parked in the driveway and the two got out. Jade's heart began to pound. Jade had never felt this nervous and she didn't know why she felt nervous all of a sudden. Jade grabbed Beck's hand as soon as they got to the door as Beck rang the doorbell.

On the inside, Tori ran down the stairs, putting a jacket on and zipping it up. "Coming!" She called and ran to the door. She opened it up and smiled a half heartedly smile.

"Hey guys." She greeted, trying to act like her regular self, not the sad, depressed, starving Tori she had came to be.

"Hey." Beck greeted. "Can we come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tori said. She moved out of the couple's way and they passed by her. Tori closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Watcha watching?" Beck asked, sitting down on the other couch.

"Celebrities Under Water." Tori replied. Jade groaned. "You don't like Celebrities Under Water?" Tori asked.

"No!" Jade said annoyed. "They make you think the celebrities will drown, but they never will!"

Tori rolled her eyes and chuckled. She couldn't take her eyes off of Jade, who was snuggling up to her boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around her. It broke Tori's sad, depressed heart to see Jade so happy with Beck and not her. It broke her heart to think that Jade would never turn gay just for Tori. Besides, Jade despised Tori.

Tori got up from her couch. "Anyone want anything to eat?" She asked. Jade's eyes shot over to Tori. She was actually going to eat?

"Yeah. Let me see what you got." Jade said, getting up and grabbing Tori's thin wrist and leading her into the kitchen.

"We've got cheeseburgers, -"

"I don't want to know what you have to eat." Jade whispered, interrupting Tori. "I want to know if you're actually going to eat."

"Why do you care?" Tori whispered.

"I really don't know why. I just want to know." Jade said.

Tori shook her head. "I already ate." She said quietly.

"What'd you eat?" Jade asked.

"A lot of pieces of watermelon." Tori responded, staring into Jade's emerald eyes. "But then I threw it back up." Tori said.

I sighed. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, I want _her_." She said.

"Tori, you don't have to impress some girl by starving yourself." Jade said. It was unusual of Jade to give Tori advice, but she felt like she needed to. "I know if I was gay, I would not want a girl to starve herself." Jade said, turning around and walking back to the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They made me smile! I'm glad you guys are taking time out of your day to read this. Means a lot. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Skin & Bones_

_Chapter Three:_

_"Your reflection's all you're worth."_

* * *

Tori wrapped herself in her blankets and sat on her bed that night shortly after Beck and Jade left, thinking about Jade's words. Was she being honest? Tori knew all at once that Jade loved tricking people and she didn't really like Tori, so why would she give her advice? Tori shook her head, knowing Jade was just tricking her.

Tori stopped shaking her head as she heard a few quiet knocks on her door. "Come in." She said quietly. It was her mother. Mrs. Vega sat down next to her daughter and took her in her arms.

"Tori, you know I love you right?" Mrs. Vega asked. Tori's eyes filled with tears as she nodded slowly. "I love you so much that it shatters my heart to see you starving yourself for some girl and there's noting I can do about it." She said. Tori pulled away.

"It's not some girl." Tori said. "It's _Jade West_. The girl who poured black coffee in my hair on that first day. The girl who asked me to help her get Beck back. The girl I've seen break down." Tori said, the tears falling down her cheeks and her voice breaking.

"Can't you tell her?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"No! She's straight and she loves Beck!" Tori said, falling onto her stomach and crying into her pillow.

"Tori, I know you love her, but you've got to remember, being gay isn't easy. Some girls just aren't gay like you." Mrs. Vega said. Tori lifted her head from out of her pillow.

"Why couldn't I be normal like you, Trina, and Dad?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Vega asked, coming into the room and sitting next to his wife.

"Why couldn't I be straight?" Tori asked.

"Tori, just because you aren't straight, doesn't mean you aren't perfect in every way possible." Mr. Vega said.

"He's right." Mrs. Vega agreed. "In our eyes you're perfect."

"What about in Jade's eyes?" Tori asked, crying even harder. Mrs. and Mr. Vega sighed.

"Tori, we all love you very much. Your mother, your sister, and I. And since we love you so much, it hurts all of us to see you starving yourself just for Jade. You are perfect. In our eyes, in your friends' eyes. In Jade's eyes. Even if she won't admit it, I'm sure she thinks you're perfect." Mr. Vega said.

"Do you really think so?" Tori asked, wiping the tears and trying not to cry.

The two nodded and Tori smiled. "So please, start eating." Mr. and Mrs. Vega said, getting up off her bed.

"I'll try." Tori said with a half heartedly smile. Mr. and Mrs. Vega walked out of Tori's room, closing the door behind them and leaving Tori alone.

* * *

Jade fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had no idea what she was feeling. Her heart pounded at the very thought of Tori. She even smiled when she thought about Tori. Was it love that Jade was feeling for Tori? Why would she love _Tori_?

She sat up and sighed heavily. Tori was the girl that spilt coffee all over Beck on her first day. Tori was the girl that kissed Beck on her second day. Tori was the girl that Beck almost kissed while Jade was at the Boomerang Theatre. Tori was also the girl that helped her get Beck back. The girl that watched her break down ad didn't judge her for it. Tori also was there for her, even if Jade didn't want her Jade was falling in love with Tori.

Jade drew in a deep breath and fell back on her bed.

* * *

The next day, Tori walked into the school, the hunger clawing at her stomach. She didn't work up the nerve to eat. She was still afraid that if she ate as little as a piece of spinach, she would become fat and unattractive. Little did she know that she was already unattractive.

Tori walked over to her locker, unaware that Lane was walking up behind her.

"Hi Tori." He greeted. Tori shut her locker and turned around.

"Hey Lane." She greeted.

"Can I talk to you in my office?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, about your anorexia." Lane whispered, making sure no one would hear him.

"How did you know?" Tori asked, getting defensive.

"A student told me. I'm not giving out any names." He said. Tori looked across the hall and glared at Jade, who was standing by her locker, rummaging through it. "Come on Tori." Lane said. Tori followed after Lane into his office.

Lane sat down in his weaved chair and looked at Tori as she sat down on the couch across from him.

"So, you want to talk about my anorexia?" She asked.

"Yes. I've noticed a change in for a while now and I wanted to talk to you about it, but I figured, people usually get skinnier when they work out and start eating healthier, but then a student told me about your condition." Lane explained.

"How could you tell I was getting skinnier?" Tori asked. Tori knew it was a ridiculous question, but she wanted to know what Lane saw.

"Well, your cheekbones are easier to see. Your wrists are so small I can wrap my thump and pinky around them and they would touch. And your clothes don't fit as well as they used to." Lane said. Tori sighed.

"Why do it?" Lane asked. Tori looked at him.

"I-I'm gay." Tori stammered. Lane's eyes widened in surprise. "And I want to impress this girl, but I don't feel like I'm perfect enough for her unless I starve myself." Tori said, looking down at the floor. Lane got up from his chair and sat next to Tori.

"Tori, I don't think this girl cares about what you look like. She cares for what's inside and how amazing you are." Lane said. "I don't like seeing you like this because of a girl. If she cares about what she looks like, then you can go for better." Lane said.

Tori looked up at him. He was right. "You're right, Lane. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Promise me you'll eat today?" He asked. Tori nodded.

"Good. I'll be asking the student that told me if you are eating to make sure." He said, getting up. Tori got up as well. "Have a good day." He said. Tori smiled.

"Thanks Lane. You too." She said as she walked out of his office and closed the door behind her. She looked at her locker and saw Jade leaning up against it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! (: Means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Skin & Bones_

_Chapter Four:_

_"This time it's almost over. I watch you turn to dust."_

* * *

Tori walked up to Jade, angered and annoyed. Tori crossed her arms and stared into Jade's emerald eyes. She smiled a pathetic smile, but it was a smile Tori loved. Tori tried to hide the love she felt for Jade and remained angry at her.

"I can't believe you." Tori finally said.

"What? That I told the guidance counselor about your problem?" Jade asked. Tori sighed. "Face it, Tori. You need help." Jade said. Tori looked at Jade.

"Hold out your wrist." Tori ordered. Without hesitation, Jade held her wrist out for Tori. Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and led her inside of the janitor's closet. Tori closed the door behind her and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Tori, you need help." Jade repeated as Tori ran her skinny fingers through her lifeless hair. Tori looked at Jade. Tori stared at Jade's light pink, full lips. Tori bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from leaning in and kissing Jade. But she couldn't. Tori grabbed Jade's waist, pulled her closer to Tori's body, and pressed her lips against Jade's.

Jade didn't even try to push away. She grabbed Tori's face and kissed her back. It was long and passionate and the two knew that sooner or later they would have to pull away for air. The two pulled away and Jade couldn't help but blush.

"I never kissed a girl before." Jade said, looking at the floor.

"Really?" Tori asked. Jade nodded. "Did you like it?" Tori asked. Jade looked up at Tori and nodded.

"Makes me want to do it again." She said with a smirk on her face. Tori smirked back and grabbed Jade's waist and kissed her.

* * *

"Where's Tori and Jade?" Beck asked at lunch, curious where his girlfriend and friend would be. Cat giggled and pointed to another table.

"Over there." She said, still giggling. Beck looked over at the table and Jade was actually _laughing_. _Laughing _at something Tori had said. Beck looked at his friends.

"Is this for real?" He asked. Everyone shrugged. Beck glanced over Tori and Jade one last time.

"So, are you going to tell Beck?" Tori asked. Jade shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied, picking at her burrito.

"You've got to. He is your boyfriend and it'd be wrong if you didn't tell him." Tori said. Jade looked up at her. "You've got to tell him and make it up to him." She said. Jade stopped picking at her food and grabbed her bag as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"I need to talk to Beck. You said it yourself." Jade said, walking over to Beck's table. "Hey." She greeted, standing over him.

"Hey babe." He greeted.

"We have to talk." Jade said.

"Alright. Let's talk." he said.

"In private." She said immediately. Beck grabbed his bag and the two walked into the empty school, into the janitor's closet.

"Alright, what do we have to talk about?" Beck asked.

"I kissed Tori." Jade blurted.

"What?" Beck asked, slightly astonished.

"I kissed Tori." She repeated.

"When?" He asked.

"Just this morning. At first, I didn't think it would mean anything, but it did and now I have feelings for her." Jade said. Beck looked at the floor.

"So, what does this mean?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jade said. "I don't want to let you go, but at the same time I do so I can be with Tori." She said. "This doesn't mean I don't love you." She added. Beck looked up at her.

"Jade, I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I don't want to let you go, but if Tori is who you want, then I want you to be happy." He said, putting a hand on Jade's cheek. Jade closed her eyes, hoping to God tears wouldn't find a way to escape her eyes.

"I love you too." She said, her voice breaking. She opened her eyes and saw Beck staring right into them. "One last kiss?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure." He said as he leaned into her. Their lips touched, but Jade couldn't feel the spark that ignited every time they kissed. Beck pulled away and stared in her emerald eyes. "I love you, Jade." He said, removing his hand from her cheek.

"I love you too." She said. He smiled and walked out of the janitor's closet, leaving Jade by herself.

* * *

Tori stood in front of the West's front door and drew in a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"What?" A very drunk Mr. West asked rudely.

"Is Jade here?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. But who cares about that piece?" Mr. West asked, taking another drink of his alcohol. Tori's hand soon formed into a fist.

"I do." Tori replied, gritting her teeth. Mr. West scoffed.

"Worthless is upstairs in her room." He said, making way for Tori.

"Thanks." She said with sarcastic smile. She walked upstairs to see a black door with a Keep Out sign on the door. Tori turned the door knob and peeked inside.

"Can't you read?" Jade asked, not looking up from her computer. "The sign says keep out." She said.

"So, that means I can't come in?" Tori asked with a smile. Jade looked up at her and smiled. She got up from her bed and walked up to Tori.

"Well, _you _can come in." Jade said, grabbing Tori's waist and pulling her in for a long, passionate kiss. The two pulled away for air and looked at each other. Tori smiled.

"I'm glad I'm the one that can come in." She said, passing Jade. Jade closed the door and sat next to Tori by her laptop. "So, how was the deal with Beck?" Tori asked, curious. Jade sighed.

"It wasn't bad. It just, it hurt." She said, scrolling through the news feed on The Slap. Tori put her hand on Jade's.

"I know it did. You loved him." Tori said, trying to comfort her. Jade looked at Tori and smiled.

"You have no idea how much I'm glad you're here." Jade said, moving a piece of hair out of Tori's face and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys for the reviews. They make me smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Skin & Bones_

_Chapter Five_

_"Your sickness feels like home."_

* * *

The next morning Jade drove Tori to school and the ride was nothing but silent. Tori had no idea what to say. She was just nervous of all the dirty looks she would get for being gay and being with Jade. Then, there was Beck. Jade's one true love. How would he react? Tori sighed and leaned her head up against the window of Jade's car.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked. Tori looked at Jade, whose eyes never left the road.

"I'm nervous." Tori blurted.

"That makes one of us." Jade said.

"How are you not nervous?" Tori asked. Jade shrugged.

"People know better than to give me dirty looks and talk shit about me." Jade said, full of confidence. Tori sighed.

"God, I wish I was like you." She said, staring Jade down. Jade quickly glanced at Tori, but looked back at the road.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Well, you're full of confidence." Tori said. "I want to be full of confidence."

"Stick with me Vega and you'll have as much confidence as you need." Jade said, giving Tori a wink as she pulled into the driveway of Hollywood Arts. She put the car in park and the two unbuckled their seatbelts. Tori looked out the window and groaned.

"So many people. They're going to stare." Tori said.

"If they do, I'll give them my special glare. Now come on." Jade said, getting out. Tori got out of the car and walked close to Jade. Jade walked passed the students into the school with full pride and confidence.

Once the doors of the school clicked shut, all eyes were on them. Jade rolled her eyes and groaned. "There are gay people in the world!" She yelled. The students immediately stopped staring and continued doing what they were doing. Jade looked at Tori.

"Wow. I do need to stick with you." She said, giving Jade a small smile.

"I'll see you in Sikowitz's class." Jade said, quickly pecking Tori on the cheek then walking to her scissor covered locker. She opened it and began pulling books and notebooks out for the classes that they were needed in.

"Hey." She heard a voice say. She turned her head to see Beck.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her heart beat rapidly. She still had feelings for him.

"I saw your status." He said. Jade nodded.

"So, now you're here to make fun of me?" She questioned. Beck shook his head.

"No, of course not." He said.

"Then, why are you here?" Jade snapped. Beck shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't even know. I just think it's because I'm so used to coming to your locker everyday." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jade looked down, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. Jade looked up at him.

"Because, I broke everything we ever had for Tori." She said.

"Look, it's not your fault you fell in love with Tori. If you love her, be with her. I just want to see you happy." Beck said with a slight smile. He turned around and walked away from her. Jade smiled and closed her locker. Jade adjusted her bag on her shoulder and began walking towards Sikowitz's class. She walked in and sat next to Tori. All her thoughts were on Beck.

* * *

After first, second, and third period ended, Jade tried her hardest to avoid both Beck and Tori. She hid in the janitor's closet, cutting up the janitor's new trash can with a pair of scissors.

"Hey, have you seen Jade?" Tori asked, walking up to her group of friends. They shook their heads. She groaned.

"Where is she?" Beck asked concerned.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since third period ended." Tori said. "After that, she just walked out of class without me and I can't find her." Tori explained.

"Maybe she went to Canada!" Cat exclaimed, giggling.

"Why would she go to Canada?" Andre asked. Cat shrugged, giggling and skipped away.

"Sometimes, I really wonder about her. Anyway, if you guys find her, can you tell me?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Thanks." Tori said, walking away. Beck sighed and began walking to the janitor's closet. He opened the door and walked in without hesitation.

"Why are you in here?" Beck asked, kneeling down next to Jade.

"Cutting up a big trash can." Jade said, keeping her eyes on the trash can.

"Why?" Beck asked. Jade looked at him.

"Because, I'm...Forget it." Jade said, going back to cutting the trash can.

"No, tell me." Beck said.

"I'm confused." She said, putting her scissors down.

"About?" Beck asked.

"Why do you care?" Jade asked. Beck put a hand on Jade's cheek.

"Because, I care about you." He said, staring deep in her eyes.

"You still do? After what I've done to you?" She asked. Beck smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I always will Jade." He said. "Now what are you confused about?" Beck asked.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know I haven't updated! I'm sorry. I just got over writers block. So, don't hate me for the way the story worked out and me not updating. Here's the chapter for you!**


End file.
